mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Cheerilee
) Canterlot (formerly, ) |occupation = Teacher at Ponyville Schoolhouse |eyes = Grayish harlequin |mane = Pale, light grayish rose with light ceriseish gray stripes |coat = Moderate cerise |relatives = Cherry Blossom (twin sister) |cutie mark = (usual) Large smiling faced flower with two small flowers and four leaves (some merchandise) |voice = Nicole Oliver (English) Yasmine Yamajako (Finnish) Marie-Line Landerwijn (European French) Sabine Jäger (German) Eszter Kiss (Hungarian, season 1) Erika Kiss (Hungarian, seasons 2 and 4) Orsolya Oláh (Hungarian, seasons 6 and 7) Jasmine Laurenti (Italian) Megumi Han (Japanese) Yoon Mi-na (Korean) Bożena Furczyk (Polish, except S4E19 and S7E7) Katarzyna Łaska (Polish, S4E19 and S7E7) Angela Couto (Brazilian Portuguese) Mihaela Gherdan (Romanian seasons 1-2) Anca Sigmirean (Romanian, S1E18) Olga Zvereva (Russian, season 1) Darya Frolova (Russian, seasons 2 and 6) Olga Golovanova (Russian, season 4) Olga Shorokhova (Russian, season 5) Rosalba Sotelo (Latin American Spanish) Jennie Jahns (Swedish, S1E12) Anneli Heed (Swedish, S1E18 onwards) Olena Blinnikova (Ukrainian, seasons 1-2) Valentyna Sova (Ukrainian, season 4) Olena Uzlyuk (Ukrainian, season 5 onwards) Olena Yabluchna (Ukrainian, S7E7 and S7E23) |headercolor = #C370A1 |headerfontcolor = #F1CDE3}} Miss Cheerilee is a female Earth pony in Ponyville and supporting character in the show. She is a teacher at the Ponyville Schoolhouse.__TOC__ Development and design Cheerilee shares her design and name with a Generation 3 Earth pony. She is a unicorn pony in My Little Pony Crystal Princess: The Runaway Rainbow, and her design was combined with Cherry Blossom to create her Core 7 incarnation, which developed into her current appearance. In the Core 7 series, she is the older sister of Scootaloo and her main personality trait is intelligence. In the current Generation 4, Cheerilee has a twin sister named Cherry Blossom but has no indicated familial relationship with Scootaloo. Depiction in the series Season one Cheerilee's first appearance in the series is as a background pony in Boast Busters. She appears in the background of several more episodes, including Look Before You Sleep, Winter Wrap Up, Green Isn't Your Color, and The Cutie Mark Chronicles. She is a member of both the animal and plant team in the musical number from Winter Wrap Up. Her first significant role is in Call of the Cutie, in which she teaches her students about cutie marks and explains their purpose. Even though she has a speaking part, her name is not stated on-screen. She shows the students photos of herself as a young child and as a teenager, with no cutie mark. She compassionately tells her class that her cutie mark symbolizes her care for each of her students, and her desire to help them learn and grow. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon interrupt class by passing a note to Apple Bloom, and Cheerilee asks Apple Bloom to show the note to the class; the note is blank, and Diamond Tiara remarks that so is Apple Bloom's flank. A filly bearing a striking resemblance to Cheerilee appears in the play that Rarity designed costumes for when she was a filly, during the episode The Cutie Mark Chronicles. She is the second filly to the left, wearing a dandelion costume. In The Show Stoppers, she hosts the school's talent show, advising the Cutie Mark Crusaders to participate in hopes that it will help them discover their special talents. She serves as the show's host, while Spike hands out the awards for her. Season two In the opening sequence of The Return of Harmony Part 1, Cheerilee takes her students on a tour of the Canterlot statue gardens, teaching them about the various statues and pointing out the symbolism behind each one. As the class stops in front of a large statue depicting a draconequus, Cheerilee asks for her students' own opinions in regards to the statue's meaning. The Cutie Mark Crusaders, who at the time were arguing among themselves, start a fight over the statue's meaning, with Scootaloo claiming it represented "chaos", while Sweetie Belle claimed it was "evil". Cheerilee breaks up the fight, reveals that the draconequus statue is Discord, while telling the three fillies that all of them were right. Nonetheless, she punishes the Cutie Mark Crusaders by making them write an essay about discord. She then prompts them to quit fighting for the remainder of the field trip. Near the beginning of Lesson Zero, Spike mentions as part of Twilight Sparkle's checklist that they returned a blackboard to Cheerilee; this is the first time on the show that her name is mentioned, though her name and design were used almost a year prior to that, in the January 2011 McDonald's Happy Meal toy sets. Her name is subsequently mentioned in Luna Eclipsed, as Pinkie Pie and her group of fillies went to her house during the Nightmare Night festivities to go trick-or-treating. Cheerilee appears in The Cutie Pox where she takes a fascination in Apple Bloom's new cutie mark and her "special talent" which was supposedly loopty-hooping, asking for a lesson in how to do it. She is equally fascinated when Apple Bloom gets a second cutie mark whose talent was spinning plates on sticks, assuming it to be a second hidden talent when in reality Apple Bloom cast one of Zecora's spells on herself. This is also the first episode where Cheerilee is addressed by name and in person by the other characters. Cheerilee also appears in Secret of My Excess, shown walking with her groceries when she accidentally bumps into Spike. While Spike apologizes and helps Cheerilee with her groceries, he tells Cheerilee that it is his birthday. Surprised about this, Cheerilee wishes happy birthday to Spike and gives him a feathered hat as a present. Cheerilee appears in Family Appreciation Day. She is first seen with Filthy Rich as he makes his Family Appreciation Day speech to her class. Afterwards, she accidentally calls him Mr. Filthy. Later she goes to Sweet Apple Acres to talk to Granny Smith. She is briefly deceived by Apple Bloom into thinking Granny cannot speak before the class, but Granny tells her she can, much to Cheerilee's confusion. She is later seen at the back of the classroom when Granny Smith tells her story. Cheerilee gets an episode more centered on her in Hearts and Hooves Day, where she reveals that she lacks a significant other. The Cutie Mark Crusaders then attempt to get Cheerilee a date for Hearts and Hooves Day, finally settling on Apple Bloom's big brother Big McIntosh. When their initial meeting goes nowhere, the Cutie Mark Crusaders devise a love potion to get them hitched under the guise of a simple taste test. However, the reaction proves to be too strong, resulting in Cheerilee and Big Mac becoming obsessed with one another. Since an hour of separation cures the spell, Sweetie Belle takes Cheerilee to Carousel Boutique in order to fake picking out a wedding dress in order to keep them apart. However, Big Mac returns to Carousel Boutique soon before the spell wears off and Cheerilee dashes out to greet him, severely damaging Carousel Boutique in the process. Fortunately, the time needed to keep them apart had expired and the two return to normal, though Cheerilee wonders why she is wearing a wedding veil. The Cutie Mark Crusaders come clean and while Cheerilee expresses appreciation for the effort, she still punishes the Cutie Mark Crusaders by having them do Big McIntosh's work. Cheerilee appears briefly near the beginning of A Friend in Deed, in which Pinkie Pie wishes her a happy birthday. In Ponyville Confidential, Cheerilee appoints Diamond Tiara as the editor-in-chief of the school newspaper. She later strips her of her position after Diamond Tiara turns the paper into a gossip tabloid and blackmails the Cutie Mark Crusaders into getting embarrassing stories about other ponies. Cheerilee then appoints Featherweight as the new editor. Season three Cheerilee makes brief appearances in the background of One Bad Apple, Sleepless in Ponyville, and Just for Sidekicks, in the last of which she walks with Big McIntosh in a reference to Hearts and Hooves Day. Season four Cheerilee appears in Flight to the Finish, where she introduces Ms. Harshwhinny to her class. In Rarity Takes Manehattan, she briefly appears dressed up in Manehattan. In Pinkie Pride, she briefly appears at the pizza party and her filly version appears again in a flashback. In Filli Vanilli, Cheerilee appears in the audience, swooning at the Pony Tones' performance when Big Mac lip-syncs with "Flutterguy." She also eventually requests them to play a song for her class. She also appears in For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils as a stage director for Sweetie Belle's play, and in Trade Ya!, she appears in the background along with colt Hoops while Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash attempt to get an antique chicken for Stellar Eclipse. In Inspiration Manifestation, she appears in the background three times during and after the Foal and Filly Faire along with Truffle. During Equestria Games, Cheerilee is seen twice in the audience right under the royalty box just before Twilight sits down at her seat. Season five Cheerilee appears in the beginning of The Cutie Map - Part 1 standing in front of the Castle of Friendship along with Truffle, at Cranky Doodle Donkey and Matilda's wedding in Slice of Life, and at the friendship party in Party Pooped. In Crusaders of the Lost Mark, Cheerilee holds an election for student pony president at the Ponyville Schoolhouse. Cheerilee appears in The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2 in an alternate timeline terrorized by Queen Chrysalis and during Friends Are Always There For You. Season six Cheerilee appears in the audience during the dancing recital in On Your Marks and in the audience during Trixie's magic show in No Second Prances. She also appears during Rainbow Dash's first Wonderbolts show in Newbie Dash, during the final Hearth's Warming number in A Hearth's Warming Tail, and at the Ponyville Day Spa in Applejack's "Day" Off. In The Cart Before the Ponies, Cheerilee teaches her class about physics to prepare them for the upcoming Applewood Derby. She also serves as an announcer and cheerleader during the Derby. In 28 Pranks Later, Rainbow Dash pranks Cheerilee by drawing an embarrassing picture of her on her classroom chalkboard. Cheerilee also pretends to be a zom-pony as part of a revenge prank against Rainbow Dash. In The Fault in Our Cutie Marks, Gabby helps Cheerilee teach her class during Find the Purpose in Your Life. In Where the Apple Lies, Cheerilee appears in flashback wearing her '80s getup, while walking with S05E25 Unnamed Unicorn Mare #3. Season seven In A Flurry of Emotions, Cheerilee appears in a Schoolhouse Picture Day photo with her horsey hives-stricken class, and she lends a book to Twilight for her to read to the sick foals at the hospital. A picture of her and Big Mac is seen in the Cutie Mark Crusaders' clubhouse in Forever Filly. In Parental Glideance, she appears at the end giving Scootaloo a positive grade for her school report on Rainbow Dash, only for Rainbow and her parents to appear and endlessly cheer for Scootaloo. She is also mentioned in Hard to Say Anything when the Cutie Mark Crusaders are discussing Big Mac's crush on Sugar Belle. In The Perfect Pear, she appears at the beginning talking to Sunshower Raindrops and "Cultivar". In Triple Threat, she welcomes Ember, only for Ember to accidentally scare her and several others away when she introduces herself in an aggressive way. In It Isn't the Mane Thing About You, Cheerilee is in the line of ponies waiting to buy flowers from Rose, Lily Valley and Daisy. She makes two other appearances: talking to "Cultivar" while Rarity is walking through Ponyville in a cloak, and talking to Sunshower and "Cultivar" when Rarity approaches the flower trio and Filthy Rich. In Secrets and Pies, Cheerilee is one of the interrogated ponies in Pinkie Pie's investigation into Rainbow Dash. Season eight In The Maud Couple, Cheerilee sits in the audience as she watches Maud Pie's stand up comedy act, and she attends Maud's birthday party. She also appears in Fake It 'Til You Make It, as one of the potential ponies Rarity asks to run her Manehattan shop. Cheerilee appears decorating a Hearts and Hooves Day banner on a balcony with Royal Riff in The Break Up Break Down. Cheerilee gets mentioned multiple times in Marks for Effort, and she appears watching her students clean her classroom as Starlight Glimmer asks for the crusaders. ''Best Gift Ever'' In the special My Little Pony Best Gift Ever, Cheerilee is briefly seen among a crowd of ponies during the song One More Day. She later runs a market stall during Twilight's meltdown, and walks past the Ponyville Day Spa with a gift bag while a line of ponies is waiting outside the post office. Season nine In The Beginning of the End - Part 2, Cheerilee gets brainwashed by King Sombra and is ordered to guard Canterlot. After the Mane Six defeat Sombra, Cheerilee gets freed from his mind control. In She's All Yak, she appears in the reused image of The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2 during Fit Right In. In The Last Crusade, Cheerilee attempts to teach her class about the Cloudsdale weather factory, only to be distracted by Scootaloo excitedly awaiting her parents' arrival. When Snap Shutter's Cragadile busts into the classroom, Cheerilee is terrified, climbing onto her desk, and staying there, even after the creature is subdued. She later appears at the CMC appreciation party, alongside all the others the three have helped. In A Trivial Pursuit, Cheerilee appears in the audience during Trivia Trot, mostly socializing with Mrs. Cake. In She Talks to Angel, she appears talking to "Lavender Essence" as Fluttershy and Angel walk back home from Zecora's. In Dragon Dropped, she appears in a flashback talking to Shoeshine. In A Horse Shoe-In, Cheerilee appears in the audience during Octavia Melody's show. In The Ending of the End - Part 2, Cheerilee appears among other Earth ponies as Ponyville closes itself off from the other pony races. In The Last Problem, Cheerilee briefly appears in a group shot during The Magic of Friendship Grows. Depiction in comics In the IDW comics' series, Cheerilee appears on pages 17 and 21 in the story The Return of Queen Chrysalis. In the Nightmare Rarity story arc, she appears on page 2 and page 12. In the story Zen and the Art of Gazebo Repair, she appears on page 8 and pages 16–17. Big McIntosh runs into her at the Summer Wrap-Up Festival and Hoedown, and Big Mac mentally states her to be the former roommate of Lugnut's father's sister's cousin. In Neigh Anything, Cheerilee appears in a Canterlot Academy yearbook picture on cover A and pages 7 and 13. Appearing as a Canterlot Academy student during a flashback earlier with a sister of a friend of Shining Armor's and later with a young Mayor Mare, Cheerilee later expresses disbelief at the results of her recent apptitude test. She also appears on pages 11 and 21 and on cover A. In , Cheerilee reunites with her twin sister Cherry Blossom, who is a famous professional wrestler. Cheerilee also appears on pages 6 and 8, on page 10, on page 18, on page 7, and on page 7. In , Cheerilee runs for mayor of Ponyville but loses to Filthy Rich. She also appears on pages 7 and 14, page 16, pages 8-9, and pages 9-10. In , Cheerilee is mentioned on page 16. In the , Cheerilee appears on page 2. In the series, Cheerilee appears on pages 3, 8, and 20, page 13, page 2, page 15, and page 19. In the series, Cheerilee appears on pages 15 and 17 and page 20. Other depictions Cheerilee's appearances outside of the show often use an alternate cutie mark design: a smiling flower with two smaller flowers and four green leaves, as opposed to three smiling flowers with pink petals. Friendship is Magic shorts In Triple Pony Dare Ya, Cheerilee buys Hearth's Warming fruitcake from Granny Smith and gets annoyed when Rainbow Dash cuts in front of her in line. In Sundae, Sundae, Sundae, she makes a cameo appearance attending the unveiling of the Sugarcube Corner Ice Cream Museum. Chapter books In Discord and the Ponyville Players Dramarama, Cheerilee is cast as the female lead alongside Big McIntosh in the Ponyville Players production of The Singing Stallion. Software Cheerilee appears with the alternate cutie mark design in the game Adventures in Ponyville. She is also one of the available characters in the Valentine's Day version of the game Card Creator. Cheerilee is one of the available playable characters in Gameloft's mobile game. Early previews of the game sometimes listed her as Cheerilee Pie instead of Cheerilee. Her in-game description states, "A teacher at the Ponyville Schoolhouse, Cheerilee adores all of her students." Animated shorts Baby Flurry Heart's Heartfelt Scrapbook Cheerilee appears in a photograph in episode 3 of Baby Flurry Heart's Heartfelt Scrapbook, "All About Alicorns". Fundamentals of Magic Cheerilee appears in episode 3 of Fundamentals of Magic, "Spells". ''The Elements of Harmony'' guidebook ''CHEERILEE loves being a teacher at the Ponyville Schoolhouse.'' HubNetwork.com description Kind, patient Cheerilee always wanted to be a teacher. Her cutie mark, a trio of flowers, symbolizes how she helps pupils bloom. She's dedicated to teaching little ponies like Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle at the Ponyville Schoolhouse. Merchandise Cheerilee is frequently featured in Hasbro's toy line, with her cutie mark almost always using the alternate design on the toys themselves but sometimes using the in-show design on their packaging. Her model for some of toys is sometimes the same model used for Pinkie Pie's toys, and sometimes for Applejack's toys. As noted above, her name was used in the toy line almost a year prior to its first mention in the show. A Cheerilee mini-figure toy and collector card appear under the number 13 in the second EU wave of mystery packs, respectively using a repaint and recolor of Applejack's Earth pony mold and model. Her colors are mostly the same as in the show, while her cutie mark uses the alternate design. According to the collector card, Cheerilee "is a wonderful teacher!" Another mini-figure of Cheerilee, using a repaint of Pinkie Pie's Earth pony mold and using the in-show cutie mark design, has been displayed at the 2013 New York Toy Fair and is included in the Pony Lesson Set with Twist-a-loo, Silver Spoon, and unnamed Smarty Pants. A November 6, 2013 "vorläufige Abbildung" image for mystery packs depicts Cheerilee as in the show. Cheerilee, along with a host of characters from the show, appears on the Comic Con 2011 promotional poster. Cheerilee appears with the alternate cutie mark design in the storybook My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, which is based on the episodes Friendship is Magic, part 1 and Friendship is Magic, part 2. Page 11 shows her and Sweetie Belle on a balcony in town hall, seemingly without their tails. Cheerilee is included in the trading cards. WeLoveFine has made licensed merchandise featuring Cheerilee. Appearances | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} Personality As a teacher, Cheerilee is portrayed as kind, patient, and determined to shape her students' morals. However, she is also reasonably strict and disciplinary, such as scolding the Cutie Mark Crusaders in The Return of Harmony Part 1 and stripping Diamond Tiara of her editor-in-chief position in Ponyville Confidential. She also has moments of generosity, shown when she spontaneously gives Spike a feathered hat for his birthday in Secret of My Excess. Quotes page 7}} test said I should be a teacher?! Grody!| page 13}} page 8}} page 2}} Gallery See also *Cheerilee (EG) * * * References de:Cheerilee es:Cheerilee gl:Cheerilee it:Cheerilee ko:치어릴리 pl:Cheerilee pt:Cheerilee ru:Чирайли sv:Cheerilee Category:Canterlot Academy students Category:Ponyville Schoolhouse students Category:Supporting characters Category:Teachers